scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Ambrose Brightmore
Ambrose Ezkiel Brightmore Ship: A.C.V. Miro Title: Captain and Chief Enforcer Deputy Texian Ranger Coureur des Bois of the Northeastern Parish of Louisiana Collector for the Institute on La Rochelle Captain in the Solus Merchant Marine Fleet of the Grand Alliance Navy Age: Late twenties Race: Human Homeworld: Solus Hometown: Monroe, La Date of Birth: July 17, 1844 Personality Stoic is an understatement for Ambrose, unfeeling and callous are much more accurate to describe the captain of the A.C.V. Miro. He is noted for his flatline expression and bored monotoned deep voice that do nothing to let other know how he feels. Ambrose rarely speaks of his feeling and seems to feel that any show of emotion is a sign of weakness, making it hard for sympathetic individuals to deal with him. He is also brutally honest and direct. He will tell you exactly what he is thinking or what he believes needs to be done without concern of who it may cross. He is not too concerned with forging friendships or diplomacy, but he in favor of alliance. The biggest problem for Ambrose is his temper. Though he rarely loses it, any and all in his way need to move quickly away if he does. Though his social skills and empathy leaves much to be desired, and forces the rest of the crew to do much more of the face to face interaction with customers, Ambrose is an extremely loyal and devoted man. He believes that if his word is given, he must deliever whatever was promised. The rare few he does consider friends, and those he doesn't but are on his crew, know he is a man they can count on. He will step to the aid of an ally or someone he views needs it without being asked, or if he is without asking a question. He seems to be guided by his own moral code of sorts and will not waver from it. A saying that best describes him is that "Good does not always mean nice." Ambrose is also notorious for his short sighted and unperceptive nature, which has resulted in his wife Ora Brightmore taking over the majority of the business operations for the ship. That being said Ambrose has never been unable to find profitable jobs, but many he took did cause trouble further down the line for himself and his crew. History Ambrose was the son of a riverboat captain in North East Louisiana and grew up learning how to navigate and pilot various vessels. During his ealry life he also met a boy by the name of James Mordecai Ramsey , who initially he bullied but eventually befriended when the later helped him learn to read. The rest of his early life is rather unnote worthy and therefore not documented. When Ambrose was sixteen he was shanghaied in Major Wheat's Louisiana Tigers Brigade, due to his size and being unobservat enough to accept drinks from strangers in a port bar in New Orleans on a business trip. What all happened with Ambrose while in the Army of Northern Virginia is unknown, but he was transfered back to Louisiana shortly before the battle of Manesfield. After which he deserted with his childhood friend Mordecai. After a one month journey through the swamps of Louisiana and east Texas the two found themselves wounded and hungry on the out skirts of the Union controled New Orleans. The two made a specticle of themselves in a Bourbon street bar, and brought themselves to the attention of the Knight of the Golden Circle agents in the city, who where looking for the pair over their possession of a important portfolio of KGC information. Shortly thereafter the two met a young woman named Ora at a bording house, and all three where attacked. The trio made their way to the ports airship docks and after an intense fight, with what could only be described as a mechanical undead abominations, they took control of the C.A.S. Valkyrie and fled to Mexico and then to the French possessions in Polynesia. Ambrose renamed the vessel the Miro and got it classified as an air carrier vessel. Ambrose married Ora Brightmore in 1870. Ora's reasons for marrying the grumpy and distant captain still remain only known to her. Since renaming the ship Ambrose has opperated the vessel as the captian and chief enforcer. He has left the majority of the business management up to his wife Ora Brightmore. He has traveled the globe several times over and is noted for his timely and safely delivered shipments. Ambrose was made a deputy Texian Ranger by Captain Cannon Trawets in the Aperture. He was also given the title of Coureur des Bois of the Northeastern Parishes of Louisiana by Madame Evangline La'Rayne, Commander of the Louisiana Fleet at the Aperture Regional Gathering. He also has become a representaive of the Council of European Nations on Solus, and a regular employee of the Institute on La Rochelle. This has lead often to even Ambrose questioning how he continues to be be given badges and positions of authority, when he is not exactly a stellar representation of the law. He has recently been sentenced of crimes against the Order for the bombing of a shrine to Father on Havok and the theft of a statue head of Faust. A bounty has been placed on the terse captain for his actions, and he has been listed as heretical terrorist. With the destruction of Oz and the war across the Multiverse heating up, Ambrose was drafted as a Captain in the Solus Merchant Marine when the reality sided with the Grand Alliance. This was due to his status as a Council of European Nations trade agent, and caused the grumpy captain to become more so. Recently he lost an eye in a freak gun misfire accident with Alaric Zane, which resulted in the later losing his arm. Weapons of Choice *Areli - A four shot radioactive revolver made by Dr. Ophilio *Lamech - A .60 caliber heavy revolver used as an off hand gun. *Uriel - A small four shout revolver that shoots phosphorus tipped bullets worn on his right arm. *Nargai - A double barreled shot gun carried on his back. *Uphoria - A large heavy falcion type sword originally used as a hull slicing device by automotans *Good King Robert - A massive single barrel shot gun. Sobriquets *The Bastard Brightmore - Earned for his yet revealed actions while in the Army of Northern Virginia. *Black Dog of Kemet - Earned after defeating the elder god Anubis in a fight. *Rabid Watch Dog of Aperture.